villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth
Sephiroth is the primary antagonist of Final Fantasy VII and one of the most notorious villains in video game history. A SOLDIER of the highest caliber, Sephiroth possesses an Oedipus complex for his "mother," JENOVA. He is a secondary player in the Animated vs. Video Game Villains War but is set to be a major player in the Video Game Villains War. Disney vs Non-Disney Villains Pre-War: Vs Ansem Video Game Villains War A Hidden Ambition Sephiroth is one of Chaos's warriors at the start of the war. However, much like fellow villain Kefka, Sephiroth appears to have his own agenda. Such a streak is made clear when JENOVA calls out to him. Finding His Way Home Sephiroth, hearing JENOVA's call, tracks down the nefarious Seymour Guado in order to find information regarding her location. The Guado does provide the information and extends his hand in alliance. Sephiroth is pleased with the offer, only for Seymour's two aids to blast him with electrical energy. For his own part, Seymour freezes Sephiroth. Sephiroth shrugs off both of their attacks and cuts them to ribbons. He then uses his sword to infect Seymour with dark magic. Grievously injured, Seymour summons his Anima to kill Sephiroth. However, as the monster is charging its attack, Sephiroth cuts it down. Seymour barely has a chance to glance up before Sephiroth takes him down. Jenova Lost Sephiroth later finds JENOVA and frees her from her prison. His success is short-lived, as Albert Wesker and Kazuya Mishima arrive to take her from him. Sephiroth tries to bisect Albert Wekser with a few slashes, but the terrorist nimbly dodges the strikes. Sephiroth summons a host of flames to strike Wesker down; he manages to set Wesker's arm on fire briefly, but Wesker shrugs off the blow. Kazuya, an even fiercer fighter, enters the fray. Three times, Sephiroth manages to knock him away, but Kazuya reveals his Devil form. Try as he might, Sephiroth is unable to land a single blow. Kazuya strikes him down, forcing Sephiroth to fall down a chasm. New Friends Defeated and dejected, Sephiroth heads to a mountain top to meditate. There, he meets Meta Knight, a villain recently deposed from power. The two form an alliance. Sephiroth then meets with Jacqueline Natla, offering her a position in his new alliance. Suddenly, in the middle of the proceedings, Garland appears, demanding that Sephiroth join him and the rest of the Warriors of Chaos. Sephiroth disguises his fury and promises Natla that Meta Knight will finish the deal while he is busy. Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Video Game Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Warriors of Chaos Category:Angel Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Mok's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Major Players Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Victims of Ansem Category:Sephiroth's Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Chaos's Alliance Category:Pitch Dark's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Arthas Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:War Of Anime Villains Category:Bruno Choël Category:Toshiyuki Morikawa